


Thankful for You

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Homophobia, Lots of discussion of food, M/M, Mention of death of a relative, Non-supportive parents, Parental Disapproval, Thanksgiving, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to plan his first Thanksgiving with Cas, but while discussing it he finds out that Cas is not on great terms with his family. This one is slightly heavier on angst than fluff, but Dean of course comforts Cas and there is a fluffy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it, and best wishes to everyone else! I am thankful for all of you who read my work and leave lovely comments. May you all have a wonderful weekend.

They were curled up on the couch watching Jessica Jones, Cas's head on his lap, when it occurred to Dean that they hadn't talked about Thanksgiving plans. He'd been in relationships during the holidays before, but never anything as serious as this. With his previous girlfriends or boyfriends, they'd just gone their separate ways on the holiday, each to their respective families. Dean knew that was not an option with Cas; there was no way he wanted to be apart from him on Thanksgiving. 

He watched Cas for a moment; his blue eyes were peaceful and his expression relaxed. He ran his fingers through Cas's hair the wrong way, making it stick up in a way that Dean found adorable. Cas smiled and shifted so that he could look up at Dean. "What's on your mind?"

Dean grinned. Cas always knew what he was thinking. He kept stroking Cas's hair. "Thanksgiving's next week, we gotta decide what we're doing."

Dean didn't expect the look of relief that crossed Cas's face. "Oh," Cas replied softly. "I didn't..."

"Wait, you didn't think that...Cas. Of course I want to spend Thanksgiving with you. And every holiday. You just tell me what you have going on, and we'll make our plans fit. It's easy for us; we don't have a lot of people so it's easier to arrange."

"I don't have anything to do, Dean, so whatever you and Sam are doing is fine. My family hasn't had Thanksgiving dinner together in years." Cas thought that he should feel badly while saying such a thing, but he didn't. He was joyous that he would get to be with Dean on the holiday; he had hoped for it, but didn't want to assume. "I didn't want to, you know, intrude on the family plans," Cas continued shyly.

"Cas, damn it, you are family." Dean became quiet for a minute. He was berating himself for not bringing up Thanksgiving with Cas sooner; he should have known that Cas would feel unsure about if he was welcome at their dinner. "You're one of us now. I mean, it's not a big gathering. Me and Sam and Jess of course, and Bobby and his wife Ellen, and usually their daughter Jo comes too. It's nothing fancy, but we're all together. I'm looking forward to introducing you to Bobby and Ellen."

"I hope they like me," Cas whispered. He was a little nervous about meeting people who were so important to Dean. Bobby had been like a father to Dean, and after he married Ellen, she had become part of the family as well. Cas knew that Dean thought highly of both of them. They had been encouraging of Dean starting his business, and of Sam going to college. What if they thought he wasn't good enough for Dean? 

"Cas. They're going to love you. You know why? Cause you're perfect." Dean stared at the TV for a few minutes, trying to think of a casual way to reintroduce the topic of Cas's family. He hadn't talked about them a great deal, other than his sister Anna, and Dean didn't know if that was due to Cas's natural reticence or something else. Cas had been understanding of Dean's family issues, and Dean simply wanted him to know that he would do the same.

"So your family's not big on Thanksgiving?" Dean finally asked, not looking at Cas so he wouldn't feel as if he were on the spot. "Or just too busy?"

"We see each other around Christmas. Usually." Cas didn't look at Dean either. "When my grandmother was alive, she always thought it was important to get together on all the holidays, but after she passed, we just don't see each other much."

"So what will the rest of your family do?"

"Well, Gabriel rarely takes time off, so he'll be in LA, working as usual. Anna will spend it in New York, of course. Traveling is a little difficult for her because of her health issues, and her fiance's family all live around New York, so it's much easier for them just to stay put."

"I see." Dean nodded and rubbed Cas's shoulder slowly. "What about your parents?"

"Oh. Mom and Dad are going on a cruise," Cas explained lightly. His fingers gripped at Dean's knee, then straightened again. "To Barbados."

"That's nice." Dean continued petting Cas. "So are you all getting together for Christmas?"

"Not this year," Cas mumbled. "My parents are going to Greece for 10 days, Anna's spending it in the Hamptons--her fiancé's parents have a place there--and Gabriel is, you know."

Dean looked down at Cas, who was by all appearances intent on the show they were watching. Dean knew better. He slid his hand under Cas's jaw and tilted his head so that his boyfriend was facing him. "I'm sorry you won't get to be with your family for the holidays."

"It's not a big deal, Dean. You and Sam feel more like family now than they do." Cas looked up, his eyes suddenly wide, as if surprised by his own admission. He sighed. "My parents hadn't been married long when they had us, and so when Anna was so ill, they were still rather young. It was a lot of stress and responsibility, not to mention the expenses. They are...relieved, I suppose, to be free of so much strain. This is like a second chance for them, and they like being carefree and able to travel. It's understandable."

"Understandable, my ass." Dean had to remove his hand from Cas's shoulder so that he could clench his fist without hurting Cas. He thought of how lonely Cas had been for so long, and how he had needed love and support. It wasn't fair. "They're your parents, Cas. That's not how it's supposed to be."

Cas sat up and gently touched Dean's hand, which currently had an iron grip on a sofa cushion. "Dean, it's okay. That's not the whole story. Truthfully, they're rather disappointed in me." 

Dean felt like throwing up. "What the fuck, Cas? Who in their right mind would be disappointed in you?" He had to get up and pace around the living room. "You're the kindest, most considerate person I've ever met, and you're gorgeous, and funny, and you're a...a fucking artistic genius! What kind of people wouldn't be proud of you?"

Cas's arms were suddenly around Dean from behind, and he was kissing the back of Dean's neck. "Thank you. Thank for saying that."

"It's true, Cas. You're the best person I know."

Cas turned Dean around to face him, and looked him in the eyes. "My parents are disappointed in me for becoming an artist. They hoped that, with all the time I spent in hospitals at an early age, I'd become a doctor. Unfortunately, although I made good grades in math and science in school, I had no interest in studying medicine, and no desire to see a hospital again unless I had to." 

Cas stopped and took a deep breath. "Gabriel is so successful at his job, and I couldn't compete with that. So then my parents hoped I'd marry a nice girl and settle down. Maybe have some kids. When I came out to my family, they were horrified. They're pretty religious, and they were embarrassed to have a gay son."

Dean pulled Cas close, and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. But I know you've been through this, too, with your dad."

"Yes, but Sammy was okay with it. And Bobby and Ellen said they didn't care, long as I was happy. I'm assuming Anna and Gabriel are more accepting?"

"Anna told me she always suspected. And Gabe, he doesn't mind at all. In fact, he told me if I ever came to LA he'd set me up with someone." 

"What about your grandmother?"

Cas's face fell a little. "She never knew. We were always close, and she was very supportive of my drawing and painting, but she died before I told anyone in my family. I hope she would have accepted me, but I'll never know."

Dean rubbed Cas's back and let him lean on his chest. "If your grandmother loved you like that, I'm sure she would have been okay. But Cas, anyone who doesn't accept you for exactly who you are is an idiot, because you are fantastic."

"Lucky is what I am. I found you, after all." Cas dabbed at the corner of his eyes, and Dean pretended not to see.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go lay down, and talk about what we want to cook for Thanksgiving. We can finish the show later." Dean led Cas to his bedroom, and they nestled together under the covers, Cas's back pressed against Dean's chest. 

"Mashed potatoes?" Dean whispered, pressing his lips to Cas's hair.

"That's a yes."

"Cornbread dressing?" Dean nuzzled behind Cas's ear.

"Yes again."

"Green bean casserole?"

"Hmm. I'm not crazy about it, but I suppose we have to have something green. For Sam."

"Thanksgiving and Christmas are the only days of the year that Sam isn't a health nut. But I'm partial to it."

"So another yes."

"Mmm. Cranberry sauce?" Dean's arm snaked over Cas's body, and he captured Cas's hand.

"Oh, you're not gonna like this, but I prefer the canned kind over the homemade version." Cas relaxed into Dean's embrace.

"Don't tell anyone, but I like the canned stuff too," Dean whispered.

"How about dessert? Let's each pick a kind of pie. I want apple."

"I'll have pecan, then. Two kinds of pie will be perfect."

"What about Sam and Jess? Don't they get to pick one?"

"They missed the Thanksgiving meeting. They don't get a say."

"I'm kinda glad they're not here, Dean."

"Oh, me too." 

Cas rolled over on his back and smiled up at Dean. "Now you've made me hungry. Do we still have brownies in the kitchen?"

"We do indeed. Bring 'em in here."

"Won't we get crumbs in the bed?"

"Who cares. How often do I get to lay in bed and eat brownies with a gorgeous man?" 

"Anytime you want, when I'm around." Cas fluttered his eyelashes jokingly.

Dean swatted at Cas's shoulder. "Get outta here, you dork. Bring me some brownies."

Cas scampered down the hall, laughing.

Dean lay back against the pillows, perfectly content.


End file.
